l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Toshi Ranbo
The Battle of Toshi Ranbo was the Khan Moto Chagatai's assault upon the capital in 1169 during the Khan's Defiance. The battle resulted in the deaths of several high standing individuals, including the Shogun Kaneka, Isawa Sezaru and Empress Toturi Kurako. Initial Set Up City Defence The Protector of the Imperial City Bayushi Norachai stationed the Akodo led by Akodo Shigetoshi in the north, west, and south city walls. Most of the city's defenses were centered on the western border. The Mantis forces led by Yoritomo Utemaro were shifted from the west to the east side. The Mantis was the first Clan to answer Norachai's call to arms providing the number he requested to defend the capital. Norachai expected the attack from the west, and if the Lion failed to hold, that the Mantis must step in and fight in the streets. The Shogun Kaneka had less than five hundred men within the city, following the orders of the Empress Toturi Kurako. He had been ordered to leave completely the city defence. The Jade Legion led by Doji Ichita were under Norachai's command. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Lion Arrangement Chagatai could have reached the city weeks ago. Instead he had moved from target to target, seemingly at random. With the snow thawed, the Lion armies were in place to hold the Unicorn. Ikoma Korin's forces descended upon him from the north, the Lion Clan Champion was pressing from the east, and Matsu Takenao's forces rose from the south. Chagatai made as if to retreat. Baraunghar's Ritual Khan's forces were a one hour's riding distance from the west side of the capital, near Tonfajutsen, where the Lion were waiting. They rode to the west and took up formations awaiting the Lion. The Baraunghar congregated in the center, with the White Guard and the Khol. Iuchi Lixue began a ritual as soon as the Khan arrived, transporting their troops beyond the Lion forces that were between them and the city, attacking the west city wall side without fully engaging the Lion. The Khol held until ritual was completed. Assault on Toshi Ranbo The Unicorn moved onward from Kyuden Ikoma, towards the Imperial City itself. They stopped, with the Lion only an hour from their position, so that the Baraunghar under Iuchi Lixue could start to perform an enormous ritual. The Khol held against attack while the shugenja worked their magics. To Toshi Ranbo's sentries' shock and dismay, Moto Chagatai's armies were teleported just outside Toshi Ranbo. First Skirmishes The attack began when the Unicorn army advanced on the main gate, testing the defenders with horse archery. Akodo Shigetoshi's men answered with desultory long-range archery, and neither side took many casualties. The weather changed and began to rain heavily, visibility dropped drastically. The storm was originated from a tower overlooking the western wall. The western garrison suddenly exploded, creating a large breach. Vacant Throne, p. 70 Entrance to the City The gates of the Imperial City fell unexpectedly quickly, thanks to assistance from the Mantis Clan. With the two forces engaged the defenders were stroken from the rear with Mantis magic. It cleared a massive path through the city's perimeter, giving the Unicorn an opening between the two largest concentrations of Lion forces. The Unicorn swarmed the city streets, encountering stiff resistance from the Lion and Crane Clan. Chagatai himself made a point of making his presence known, to draw out his old ally Kaneka, in the hopes of once again convincing Kaneka he was the most worthy candidate for the throne. Kaneka refused as before, and the two men attacked each other. Kaneka gained the upper hand over Chagatai, injuring the Khan's leg and was about to finish his task when the Shogun's brother, Isawa Sezaru arrived in a very dramatic fashion. The Truest Test, Part 2, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Sezaru's Death Sezaru's alter ego The Wolf began to rain down fire and destruction on the city without discrimination. He was distracted long enough by his wife Isawa Angai for her to plunge the Tsudao's Tanto, made with shards of the Isawa's Last Wish, into Sezaru, killing him. The Truest Test, Part 3, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Kaneka's Death The Khan was saved a finishing blow by the arrival of some of the Moto White Guard, which Kaneka easily finished off but bought Chagatai the time he needed to kill the Shogun. The rest of the Unicorn's war effort did not go so smoothly, and they were held at a standstill by the forces of the Lion and Crane, despite being aided (albeit somewhat indirectly) by the Mantis. Empress' Death Kurako committed seppuku in her chambers within the Imperial Palace to prevent the Khan from capturing her. Her body was discovered by Bayushi Norachai. Arrival of the Phoenix All hostilities ceased with the arrival of the Phoenix armies led by Isawa Ochiai and Tamori Nakamuro. The magic of the Phoenix armies sought out combatants throughout the capital, holding them at bay and preventing them from engaging each other. Above the city, in almost the same place where Sezaru had been only moments earlier, Isawa Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Fire Dragon in a show of support for the Phoenix Clan's desire. When the wards Sezaru had placed around the Imperial Palace were first broken, he became mad and grievously wounded Shiba Ningen. In that way the rest of the Council were warned and marched to the capital, alongside with the Shiba Army, which had been stationed on a fortified Phoenix southern border once news of the Khan's march reached there, and ready to march. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Defeat and Shame The Khan and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. Matsu Yoshino swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Known Casualties A shrine to those who lost their lives during the battle was built. Gift of Ryoshun, Part I, by Shawn Carman * Bayushi Kaukatsu * Doji Seishiro * Doji Tanitsu * Isawa Angai * Isawa Sezaru * Iuchi Lixue * Iuchi Tsung * Kaneka * Moto Narantsetseg * Toturi Kurako * Utaku Yanmei Toshi Ranbo